Tales of Swan Who Bringing Twins
by synstropezia
Summary: Menjadi bayangan Saga adalah hal yang selalu memuakkan bagi Kanon, ditambah orang-orang di sekitarnya pun cenderung ingin, membuat Kanon senantiasa berperan demikian. "Sampah tidak bisa diselamtkan, wahai manusia naif."


**Tales of Swan Who Bringing Twins**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Cermin menjadi teman setia untuk melabuhkan kesah. Bening sang kaca memantulkan dan menggambarkan kesenduan seorang bocah, tanpa niat memperbaikinya melainkan mengejek betapa lemah sekaligus jelek wajah sembab itu. Kanon–identitas anak berusia dua belas tahun ini telah mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak sejam lalu. Ia terus-menerus meremas kertas di genggamannya, lalu sesekali melihat angka di pojok kanan penuh kebencian.

"Memang apa yang salah, sih?" tanya Kanon kepada refleksinya yang menampakkan keputusasaan serupa. Pipi kanannya pedih akibat ditampar. Tamparan itu bahkan menyentil hati, dan menambah luka yang semakin basah oleh diamnya kesedihan.

Kertas tersebut adalah ulangan matematika yang tadi siang diberikan Bu Miho. Angka 95 tertoreh cantik dengan gambar kepala tersenyum di samping kanan, walau sudah kusut masai membuatnya seperti cemberut. Sekitar jam satu, Kanon pulang bersama kakak kembarnya yakni Saga. Mereka menunjukkan nilai masing-masing, dan yang Kanon ingat setelahnya bentakan itu memilih ia sebagai tempat berpulang.

_"Kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan nilai seratus seperti Saga?! Makanya jangan bermain PS terus!"_

"Aku bukan Saga, ma ..." Adalah kalimat yang selalu terucap, setiap Kanon ingin melarikan diri. Kabur dari fakta, bahwa selamanya ia tidak (akan) pernah dianggap sebagai Kanon.

_"Padahal kalian kembar. Seharusnya kau pun memiliki kemampuan seperti Saga! Lihat kakakmu itu! Nilai akademik dan olahraganya sempurna. Selalu juara umum. Sering memenangkan lomba ..."_

Kelanjutannya masih panjang, tetapi seribu sayang Kanon terlalu pengecut untuk mengenang kepahitan itu sekali lagi. Saga memang hebat dalam segala hal. Saudara-saudaranya pun selalu mengelu-elukan dia, bahkan sepupu perempuan mereka sering bercanda mau menikahi Saga–konyolnya pula Kanon justru membawa-bawa perasaan, walau hanya candaan semata.

Lagi pula buat apa dipikirkan? Kanon tidak mungkin menikahi siapa pun, karena selamanya orang-orang akan mengenali ia sebagai bayangan Saga–tak pantas memiliki masa depan, hanya boleh dipandang sebagai kesalahan atau kecelakaan dalam proses penciptaan.

_"Sedangkan kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Menang lomba pun tidak pernah. Hanya masuk sepuluh besar. Belajar tidak sungguh-sungguh ..."_

Juga masih banyak lagi sampai rasanya; hinaan itu mustahil membiarkan ia berdiri, seolah-olah Kanon yang terpuruk adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menggerakkan dunianya dan mempertahankan hidup–Kanon tidak akan dipuji, bagaimana cara menjadikan pujian sebagai napas jika demikian? Toh, hanya celaan yang selama ini mau menjaga eksistensinya.

(Kanon bukanlah Kanon jika tidak dihina. Dirinya justru akan dipertanyakan apabila sehari saja, seseorang tak merendahkan dia)

_"Jika saja burung bangau tidak membawa Saga dalam kehidupan, aku tak perlu memiliki kakak yang merenggut segalanya dariku!"_

Lantas, amarah yang selama ini menumpuk telah menerbangkan perasaannya tadi siang. Tamparan adalah jawaban yang mama berikan, karena Kanon sudah lancang terhadap sang kakak–tak ketinggalan tangannya pun dihadiahkan pecut rotan hingga bengkak.

Sementara burung bangau adalah makhluk yang kata Milo–seorang teman sekelasnya–ceritakan sebagai pembawa anak dari suatu negeri nan jauh, ketika sepasang suami-istri saling mencintai.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Sekarang apa urusan Saga hingga mengetuk pintu yang sampai kapan pun, mustahil Kanon buka walau ini kamar mereka berdua?

"Ini Saga. Sekarang waktunya makan siang." Nampan yang membawakan semangkok nasi, dan aneka lauk pauk sengaja disuguhkan agar Kanon kembali bersemangat. Saga tahu kerisauan Kanon, tetapi menolak makanan bukanlah kebiasaannya entah sekesal apa pun.

"Enggak usah sok peduli! Lagian aku sudah kenyang gara-gara dipukul." Meski nyatanya perut Kanon memberontak, membuat Saga yang mendengar itu tersenyum simpul. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda sang adik akan keluar kamar, dan menyentuh makan siang.

"Kalau begitu aku letakkan di depan pintu. Jangan lupa dimakan."

Siapa juga yang sudi memakannya? Melahap nasi beserta lauk pauk yang Saga sediakan sama saja dengan memasukkan perhatiannya ke dalam perut, agar kenyang oleh 'cinta' dan karbohidrat. Kanon pun terkekeh usai menyebut kata 'cinta' secara tidak sengaja. Memang Saga betulan punya apa? Kalaupun ada pasti sebatas untuk melengkapi kesempurnaannya, agar tidak menpunyai celah.

Kakak yang pintar, seorang jawara sejati, dan sayang adik, terdengar hebat sekali, bukan?

"Pergilah. Aku tahu kau masih di depan pintu!" seru Kanon jengkel yang terus menatap cermin. Setidaknya ia bisa membagi lubang hati kepada dirinya yang 'terjebak' di dalam kaca, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Hening merespons teriakannya. Rasa penasaran menjadikan Kanon membuka pintu, dan ia tidak mendapati siapa pun selain nampan berisi makan siang. Mungkin memang salah terka. Kalau begitu syukurlah, karena saat ini Kanon sangat malas menemui kembarannya.

(Ditambah ia jadi kepikiran apa Saga menyayanginya atau pura-pura belaka)

"Sekarang makanlah karena kau sudah keluar kamar." Tiba-tiba pula Saga muncul dari belakang pintu. Akibatnya Kanon terlonjak, dan nyaris menendang nampan.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Tangan kanannya Kanon gunakan untuk menutup wajah yang sembab. Dia paling enggan ditertawai Saga, apa lagi Kanon mendadak menangis padahal selama ini telinganya disangka kebal, dari ucapan nyelekit mama.

Setelahnya Saga terus membisu. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam sunyi yang terkesan canggung, mencekik, serta menjengkelkan terutama cara kembaran Kanon itu menatap sang adik–sangat tegas, dan mendalam seolah-olah ingin menghanyutkan Kanon, ke dalam makna yang sengaja Saga sembunyikan di balik matanya.

Kata-kata tidak akan pernah tepat, untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kanon yang rumit akibat campur aduk. Namun, ia tahu pandangan kakaknya tak menelanjangi Kanon dengan penghinaan, merendahkan sang adik ataupun mengejek. Tatapannya ibarat laut yang memeluk biru langit–dan Kanon-lah warna itu karena meskipun mereka sangat jauh, laut tetap setia mengawasi langit dalam hening abadi yang tidak menuntut apa pun.

(Tetapi jika boleh, laut ingin biru langitnya ini sedikit lebih peduli, dan tidak lagi berpikir dirinya kesepian)

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Kau mau mendengarkanku jika bertanya seperti itu?" Tentu saja tidak, sehingga Saga diam lagi memperhatikan Kanon. Meski adiknya menutup wajah, jelas sekali bahwa Kanon gelisah terus-menerus ditontoni.

"Katakan dengan cepat lalu pergilah. Mama pasti ingin mengajakmu membeli kue." Memang selalu begitu, kok. Hanya Kanon yang tidak pernah mendapatkannya, walaupun mama tahu ia berjuang semalaman penuh demi belajar.

Kasih yang katanya universal saja boleh memilih. Masa Kanon tidak diizinkan marah pada burung bangau, karena memberikan mama seorang kakak yang terlalu sempurna?

"Pertama-tama jangan menutup wajahmu seperti itu. Kau bukan penjahat."

"Tidak akan! Kalau mau menceramahiku lakukan saja. Terserah Saga asal kau puas, dan setelah itu meninggalkanku sendirian!"

"Menjadi nomor dua bukanlah masalah, dan sama sekali tidak buruk." Seolah-olah memahami inti permasalahannya Saga langsung berkata demikian. Gemini tertua itu memang membenci basa-basi, dan Kanon tidak kaget ketika mendengarnya.

"Memangnya Saga yang selalu menjadi nomor satu tahu apa? Lagi pula kau berkata seperti itu untuk mempertahankan statusmu, kan?!"

"Bukan, Kanon. Aku mengatakannya sebagai kakakmu."

"Kakak yang perhatian begitu? Membuatku semakin jengkel saja." Sewaktu mengatakannya nada bicara Kanon terdengar meremehkan. Kesalahpahaman adik kembarnya ini sudah terlalu dalam, dan diam-diam Saga menyesal karena kesulitan mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya.

"Tanpa nomor dua tidak akan ada yang ketiga dan seterusnya. Karena itu, nomor dua pun berharga."

"Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak pantas menjadi nomor dua, ataupun yang terakhir. Akan lebih baik jika diriku tak pernah ada, bukan? Saga pasti malu, karena bayanganmu ini sangat payah dalam segala hal."

Berhenti. Saga menginginkan agar Kanon tidak mengucapkannya lagi, karena jika begini luka milik Kanon akan abadi, dan selama-lamanya ia tenggelam di sana tanpa mengizinkan diri sendiri merasa disayangi. Andaikata menjadi serumit itu, maka Saga mustahil mampu menyelamatkan Kanon. Kakak macam apa yang hanya bisa menyaksikan adiknya terpuruk, sementara dia hidup gara-gara secara tak langsung menginjak-injak Kanon?

Kakak macam apa pula yang tidak bisa mengajak adiknya berbahagia bersamanya?

"Bayangan apanya? Kau itu adik–", "Bagian mananya yang adik?! KALAU BOLEH MEMILIH AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMILIKI KEMBARAN SEPERTIMU TAHU!" _BLAMMM! _Pintu dibanting sekencang mungkin. Saga mematung di tempat, sementara Kanon duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang dekat jendela.

Benci. Kanon membenci Saga yang perhatian kepadanya, karena sekarang ini ia masih takut untuk mengharapkan ketulusan seseorang. Selama melamunkan entahlah apa yang membuat waktu seolah-olah beku, netra-nya menangkap siluet bangau tengah bertengger di depan pohon apel. Rasa penasaran Kanon menjadikannya keluar melalui jendela, lantas menghampiri hewan berbulu putih itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Ini betulan bangau?" Yang katanya Milo membawa bayi kepada sebuah keluarga? Bulu putih itu tampak rindang di bawah perlindungan dedaunan. Tangan Kanon perlahan-lahan diulurkan untuk memastikan keasliannya.

_"Sudah lama, ya. Sekarang ini umurmu dua belas tahun, kah?" _Suara yang tahu-tahu muncul di kepalanya membuat Kanon mengurungkan niat. Makin kagumlah bocah gemini itu, atas tingkah sang bangau putih yang ajaib.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Itu tidaklah penting, wahai manusia. Ada yang lebih penting sampai membuatku harus kemari._"

"Apa memangnya?"

"_Sekitar satu jam yang lalu kau berkata,_ '_Jika saja burung bangau tidak membawa Saga dalam kehidupan, aku tak perlu memiliki kakak yang merenggut segalanya dariku!', bukan?" _

"Uhm. Tetapi memang benar, kok. Tanpa adanya Saga aku yakin tidak perlu se-menderita ini." Jujur terhadap seekor bangau putih yang membawa mereka ke keluarga ini, apakah akan baik-baik saja bagi Kanon? Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hendak mengusir nyeri. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menundukkan kepala, gara-gara takut melihat mata hitamnya.

"_Tidakkah kau berpikir sebaliknya?_"

"Berpikir ... sebaliknya? Maksudmu?"

"_Bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini, dan bukannya Saga? Lagi pula lebih masuk akal, bukan? Aku yakin selama ini kau sadar, hanya saja memilih melarikan diri._"

"I-itu ..."

"_Sampah tidak bisa diselamtkan, wahai manusia naif_."

Kalimat satu jam lalu mengenai Saga yang tidak seharusnya dibawa kemari kini telah berhenti melindungi Kanon, dan pecah menjadi air mata yang angin sapu bersama dedaunan hijau. Sang bangau tahu-tahu pamit, usai menitipkan pesan kepada Kanon yang tertunduk meratapi kehilangan tak kasatmata–adalah perginya cahaya terakhir yang membuat ia dapat menyaksikan kuning sebuah asa, dan kini tidak ada lagi selain basahnya abu-abu yang menghitamkan dunianya.

Menciptakan harapan untuk mengobati diri sendiri memang kesalahan, bukan? Pada akhirnya Kanon bahkan tak diinginkan semesta, kan? Sekarang ini ia terkekeh karena sempat berpikir; Saga-lah yang seharusnya tidak bangau putih itu bawa kemari.

(Lagi pula Kanon adalah sampahnya di sini)

"Cih! Siapa juga yang peduli?! Kalau mau hukum, hukum saja, dasar bangau putih sialan!"

Guna melampiaskan kekesalan Kanon berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang rumahnya. Dengan lincah melompati pagar berujung lancip seolah-olah terbiasa, lantas berlari secepat mungkin menuju taman kota yang sepi pengunjung. Kanon duduk di atas ayunan merah. Rantainya digoyangkan pelan, menilik sekarang ini ia tidak minat melakukan apa pun.

"Kalau sebenarnya aku tidak diinginkan, kenapa dibawa kemari coba?" tanya Kanon gusar menendang kerikil. Namun, ia justru mengambilnya dan melempar batu itu ke udara–menangkapnya lagi tanpa niat dibuang.

Kerikil dan Kanon senasib, bukan? Orang-orang hanya tahu cara menendang mereka–bukan mengasihi apa lagi menghargai. Mata Kanon yang sendu kini menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah jingga. Sering kali kembaran Saga itu pergi ke taman kota, ketika malam bertandang membawakan miliaran bintang penuh kelap-kelip. Kanon memang tidak membenci senja, tetapi ia kurang menyukainya karena suatu alasan.

Cara senja meneduhkan Kanon bukanlah dengan miliran bintang yang ia ibaratkan sebagai kumparan asa, melainkan menggunakan warna jingganya yang lapang serta hangat.

Kanon hanya merasa sensasi antara malam dan sore sangatlah berbeda. Saat bintang-bintang berhamburan layaknya warna-warni meses, bagi Kanon cahaya tersebut adalah miliaran asa. Jika ia memiliki harapan sebanyak bintang di langit, tentu akan menyenangkan karena tidak habis-habis. Kalau terkesan abadi seperti itu, apabila satu mati maka yang lain bisa menggantikan–terus begitu hingga Kanon kehabisan senyuman.

"Meskipun mungkin bintang-bintang tidak berpihak padaku." Buktinya walau Kanon menganggapnya berharga, malam tak kunjung tiba menghapuskan senja yang mulai sempurna. Namun, Kanon masih mampu tersenyum entah disebabkan apa.

Setelah dipikirkan ulang, tidak ada salahnya mengetahui bahwa eksistensinya memang tak diinginkan. Dengan demikian Kanon tahu ia akan menjadi pantas apabila pamit–tiada perlu baginya untuk melanjutkan kesia-siaan ini, daripada terus menambah penderitaan akibat bertahan demi yang tidak pernah peduli, Kanon hadir atau usang.

_"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu, wahai manusia naif." _Pesan terakhir yang bangau itu titipkan terngiang begitu saja. Lagi pula Kanon tidak peduli ataupun gentar, meski ia bosan dihukum.

"Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku memilih hukumanku, bangau putih sialan! Karena aku sudah menentukannya, sekarang be–!"

"_Bukankah kau kabur karena ingin tahu siapa saja yang menyayangimu, terutama Saga_?" _DEG! _Lagi. Sebuah suara memasuki benaknya yang telah kacau. Gemini adik sengaja menutup telinga, karena cara bicaranya terdengar sangat familier -bukan bangau putih yang tadi, lebih cempreng sekaligus mirip bocah TK.

Tidak. Kanon pamit bukan untuk menguji kasih sayang Saga terhadapnya. Buat apa ia berharap kepada seseorang yang memiliki segalanya? Terlebih ketika Kanon memutuskan tak ingin diberikan apa pun lagi?

"_Jujur saja kau masih mengharapkannya, bukan?"_

Salah! Siapa pula _dia _sampai sok tahu dan sok paham tentang Kanon? Lagi pula jika Kanon pamit–menghilang dari ribuan mata yang muak terhadapnya, Saga tak perlu menanggung malu karena memiliki kembaran sebodoh Ka–

Tunggu! Kenapa ujung-ujungnya seperti Kanon menghilang demi _membersihkan nama_ Saga? Apakah berarti ... dia sebenarnya sayang dalam artian lain (dan bukan sekadar membenci saja?)

(Menghilang agar berhenti membebani itu termasuk ungkapan sayang, kan?)

Kepalanya terus digelengkan menepis pemikiran tersebut. Pertama-tama Kanon harus menegaskan pada bahwa; ia pamit guna memperoleh ketenangan abadi. Kedua; embel-embel 'demi Saga' menyertai ucapannya, agar suatu hari nanti kesempurnaan kakak kembarnya sedikit hancur, usai menganggap dirinya sendiri jahat–soalnya Kanon telah melakukan sesuatu untuk berhenti mempermalukan dia, tetapi Saga tidak membalas dengan cara serupa.

**Seperti jatuh menemani Kanon, misalnya. **

(Sejujurnya pula yang kedua hanyalah akal-akalan Kanon, supaya kepergiannya ini terkesan serius–lebih banyak alasan maka semakin memperkuat suatu hal, bukan?)

_"Mau kuingatkan?" _

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang juga, dan kita ber–"

_DEG! _

Mungkin bertarung, berkelahi, bertengkar atau apalah yang tanpa sengaja Kanon lupakan. Jantungnya tahu-tahu beku, ketika mendapati sosok berusia enam tahun tengah menangis pilu. Hidung sang bocah mengeluarkan ingus yang naik-turun, juga tampak deras. Ia terluka pada bagian, di mana jiwa seorang manusia berdetak yaitu hati–tentu saja Kanon tahu karena ...

_Bocah itu adalah dirinya enam tahun lalu, yang menangisi kemalangannya gara-gara tidak dipilih oleh sekotak kue stroberi. _

"Berarti ..." Benar saja dugaan Kanon. Kakak kembarnya pun turut muncul dalam wujud bocah enam tahun yang menghampiri sang adik, sembari menenteng sekotak kue stroberi utuh yang disodorkan dengan lembut.

"Kita makan kuenya bersama." Seratus persen yakin tengah berhalusinasi, Kanon memilih memalingkan wajah dibandingkan menontoni drama kekanak-kanakan ini. Namun, untuk seukuran khayalan suara Saga terlalu nyata, dan itu membuat Kanon nyeri.

"Makan saja sendiri! Mama hanya sayang Saga, kan? Kanon tidak makanya enggak dibelikan kue."

"Kata mama kuenya tinggal satu. Mana mungkin mama bohong?"

"PASTI BOHONG! Kemarin juga saat Kanon minta dibelikan mobil-mobilan, hanya Saga yang dapat. AKU BENCI KALIAN!" Wujud Kanon yang lebih mungil berlari meninggalkan taman, diikuti Saga sambil meneriakkan nama adiknya. Sosok si gemini bungsu yang asli sekadar mematung, bahkan menggigit bibir guna menahan diri.

Apa pun yang terjadi meskipun senja tumbang menghajar kepalanya, Kanon bersikukuh meyakinkan diri ia tidak boleh menyusul halusinasi tersebut. Pergi berarti menjemput setitik memori yang bagi Kanon, kadang terlalu indah untuk diingat sampai keelokan itu justru berbalik melukainya. Maka sering kali ia memilih melupakan, dibandingkan membawa-bawa masa lalu di mana hampir separuh jiwanya tertinggal pada kenangan tersebut.

(Nanti kalau teringat lagi Kanon takut goyah soalnya)

"Kita makan kuenya bersama."

_"Lagi?" _batinnya tak percaya dengan sosok enam tahun mereka yang mengulang adegan serupa. Sudah berkali-kali Kanon menyaksikannya, membikin yang bersangkutan menggertakkan gigi marah.

Penuh rasa muak akhirnya Kanon meninggalkan taman. Ia berlari mengikuti Saga versi halusinasi melewati keramaian kota, lantas tiba di jalanan yang padat oleh lalu-lalang manusia. Bayang-bayang Kanon berusia enam tahun tampak menyeberangi jalan dengan sembarangan. Tubuh aslinya mematung di samping lampu lalu lintas yang menyalakan warna kuning, kemudian berlanjut ke hijau tanda kendaraan boleh melaju.

Di saat itulah iblis memainkan iramanya, dan membuat Kanon menyusul sosok enam tahunnya yang terjatuh gara-gara tersandung. Halusinasi tersebut–baik dirinya maupun Saga menghilang secara ajaib. Sebuah truk lantas melesat cepat ke arah Kanon. Namun, seribu sayang gemini bungsu itu menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Darah pun mengucur membasahi kepalanya yang membentur aspal.

"Sampai di sini saja, ya ...?"

Jadi hukuman Kanon adalah mengulang peristiwa enam tahun lalu kah? Melihat truk yang siap meremukkan raganya itu Kanon justru tersenyum–bukan karena ia tahu Saga akan datang atau kemudian memeluknya.

Dalam hatinya Kanon memanjatkan hukuman berupa kematian. Apakah berarti sesuatu akan berubah, seperti Saga tidak datang dan memeluk dia, seseorang mustahil berlari menyelamatkan Kanon (dulunya mereka) ke pinggir jalan?

"Kanon!"

"Sa ... ga ...?" Panggilan kakak kembarnya Kanon respons dengan menggerakkan kaki, walau tidak berarti apa-apa. Tanpa banyak pikir Saga berlari ke arah adiknya, kemudian mendorong Kanon menjauh dari _zebra cross_.

"IDIOT! APA YANG KAU LAKU–"

"..." Pesan yang samar-samar dibisikkan itu menghentikan teriakan Kanon. Namun, kefrustrasiannya terus berlanjut mengoyakkan pandangan, terlebih ketika menyaksikan senyuman Saga mekar dengan indah.

_BRAKKK!_

Merah turut mewarnai senja yang seketika muram, membuat langitnya tampak sepi tanpa setitik pun awan jingga. Orang-orang berdatangan menggotong tubuh Saga, sekalian menarik Kanon memasuki ambulan. Luka sang adik gemini terbilang parah usai terbanting, tetapi yang bersangkutan justru menolak diobati.

"Kenapa kau ... mengatakan itu ...?"

"Masuk dulu, Dik. Kepalamu berda–", "Aku ... AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN KUE, SAGA! KEMBALI KAU DASAR KAKAK SIALAN!" Sebelum Kanon diizinkan menghampiri Saga yang napasnya terengah-engah, dua pria dewasa lebih dulu menahan Kanon yang meronta-ronta. Suka atau benci, ia dipaksa ikut ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan.

_"Nanti kita makan kuenya bersama-sama. Kanon sudah berusaha keras untuk ulanganmu."_

"Sebenarnya aku mencontek! SEKARANG KEMBALILAH KARENA ADIKMU INI TIDAK BEKERJA KERAS! BERTANGGUNG JAWABLAH, SAGA!" Berbohong sekalipun memangnya kenapa? Kanon rela melakukan apa pun demi membawa Saga pulang padanya, meskipun harus terjatuh ke neraka akibat dusta tersebut.

Saga harus bangun dan bertanggung jawab, karena cintanya telah menghancurkan Kanon dengan membuat ia mengingat hal yang sempat dilupakannya–adalah kasih sayang Saga yang nyata, ketika enam tahun lalu sang kakak memeluk Kanon, demi melindunginya dari tabrakan truk.

Berkat kecerobohan, dan tingkah kekanakak-kanakan Kanon pula; perhatian Saga kini hanya hidup di angannya saja.

* * *

_Ternyata benar dibandingkan mengharapakan ketenangan yang abadi, pamitnya Kanon cenderung pada keinginan mendapatkan perhatian Saga sekali lagi._

* * *

**Lantas ketika kesempatan itu menghampirinya, Kanon malah remuk karena tersadarkan bahwa; ia tak pantas menjadi kesayangan Saga ataupun cintanya.**

* * *

Kenapa Kanon tidak diizinkan menyadarinya lebih cepat? Dia ini ... benar-benar tak diharapkan bahkan oleh keberuntungan, toh. Selain tertawa dengan naas, Kanon bisa apa sekarang?

**Dirinya hancur lebur.**

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini cerita lama banget kok. udah dibikin sejak agustus, tapi baru publish sekarang gara-gara mager, hehe. aku suka banget ama saga x kanon di mana kanon cuma jadi bayangan saga, dan orang2 nganggap dia penghambat. meski problem ini klasik banget di antara anak kembar, tetep aja menurutku enak dibikin~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku. sampai jumpa di fanfic Milo fest.


End file.
